Platonic
by homesickthug
Summary: Nothing is ever truly platonic.
Nothing is ever platonic. Ever. Sure things may _start_ platonic, but they never end that way.

Ever.

Can a straight man and a straight woman be just friends? Sure. But can Eric and Calleigh be just friends? Definitely not.

They're the perfect example that nothing, is in fact, truly platonic. They'd had so much pent up sexual desire and need for one another, it would have been virtually impossible for watching a movie to not turn into spooning, then kissing, then touching, and eventually-

" _Eric!"_

His thrusts were slow and deep. With other women, it was quick, he would thrust fast and hard and wasn't really afraid to finish as soon as it started. With the women against buildings, he was just lonely. With Natalia he was drunk(and the chemical makeup of his common sense virtually dissolves when reacted with a few too many shots of C2H6O, mind you.)

But this wasn't other women, this wasn't Natalia, this was _Calleigh._ All those other women were just fucks and easy lays because Eric wasn't ready for something deep.

But then he got shot, and he started doing a lot of thinking, about his future, about settling down, about _Calleigh._

And with Calleigh it was different. With Calleigh sex wasn't _just sex_. It was slow and intimate, ever since the first time, which was just one occasion many many months ago, and though the both of them were sober, they agreed(much to both Eric and Calleigh's dismay) that it shouldn't happen again. And it didn't. For a while.

But then Calleigh was in the hospital _twice_ for smoke inhalation, and damn, Eric knew how fragile life was, but that was in the context of his own life, how _he_ could die any moment, and sure that scared him, but _she_ could die at any moment too, and if that were to happen, Eric wouldn't be able to keep going.

 _I can't imagine living my life without you._

They spent more time together, a lot more time together, and the first few times it never went further than spooning. But the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, the feel of her heart beating against his chest, it was too much, and he needed her. She needed him. She let his hands wander over her belly, down her sides, over her chest while he nuzzled his face into her hair, and planted soft kisses down the side of her neck.

The second time was a lot like the first, slow and intimate. And neither of the two necessarily regretted the first time, even though they agreed to also make it the last time. But since the second time onward, there was an unspoken understanding that this wasn't going to stop, that neither of them wanted it to stop, and that what they had was something they both obviously needed.

From the start he wanted to take his time, wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could. He wanted to stay with her, stay inside her, because no one had ever felt as good as her and it was the ultimate way to get as close as possible to her. He needed her, needed to be with her.

She was warm and wet and damn she was killing him because she kept flexing her muscles, tightening her body around him, and he had to take a second to catch his breath, or else this would be over far too quick.

He kissed her, deep, raw, his hands tangled in her hair while he devoured her, stopping his thrusts just for a second so he could focus on the feel of her lips, the warmth of her mouth on his, his tongue exploring and seeking out hers, he could spend _hours_ just kissing her.

He moved the hand tangled into her hair to her chest, seeking her out and she moaned, her nails scraping along his back, and Eric _loved_ when she did that because he found the marks that stayed incredibly sexy.

He broke the kiss, dropping his head between the crook of her neck and shoulder, and started moving again, still going slow and trying to pace himself while he bit at her neck, causing her to shudder under him.

"Eric," She half moaned half whispered, sliding her hands from his back to grip his bottom and pull him closer.

He began to nibble at the shell of her ear, keeping one hand slightly elevated so he wouldn't completely crush her small frame, and snaking the one from her chest in between their bodies, grazing her side and moving lower past her belly button. Calleigh knew exactly where he was going.

He gently circled two fingers atop the clitoral hood, making sure to keep her apex covered and completely neglecting any direct clitoral stimulation.

Eric Delko was indeed quite a tease. And Calleigh couldn't tell if it made her love him or hate him or both but her eyes fluttered shut when he finally gave into what she wanted. He was close, and he knew she was close and the most beautiful and breathtaking moment for Eric was watching Calleigh come, watching her eyes fall shut and hearing his name roll of her tongue. That was always enough to push him over too. Feeling her walls squeeze against him caused him to pour everything he had inside her. When she let go, he promised to fall with her. And falling with her was one of the most exquisite and exhilarating sensations, full of intimacy and trust, their connection so raw and open.

Calleigh had never had this before, had never felt this way before, and granted she's glad she'd only felt this way with Eric because he's the only one she'd ever let her walls down to. The only one she'd let get this close, the only one she'd _want_ to get this close with.

Her mind was still hazy, while both her and Eric lay there, him still inside her and seeking out her lips, though the two were still trying to catch their breaths.

She ran her fingers through his hair loosely, kissing him and savoring him. She loved feeling so close to him, being skin on skin, raw and completely open with absolutely nothing between them. Her head was still hazy and filled with emotion and pleasure and intimacy that she didn't realize what she had mumbled against his lips, and for a good moment she thought that she hadn't actually said it outloud, that it was just stuck in her throat like it'd been all these years, wanting to come out but hiding behind tightly built walls and an armory of self protection.

And really, she hadn't realized she had said it until Eric cupped her cheek and whispered against her lips, "shh don't take it back just yet."

He nipped at her bottom lip, and pulled himself off of her, grabbing the closest blanket and tossing it over them while he gathered her into his arms, planted a series of kisses on the top of her skull, and grazed his fingers down her side.

Her heart was pounding and she worried about his silence, but with her head on his chest, she could hear his heart pounding too.

She placed a kiss over his heart and pulled his hands to her, "say something," she whispered, tangling her legs with his, pulling him closer hoping he'd understand how vulnerable she was, which, even though she always felt comforted and loved around Eric, left her feeling a tad insecure.

"You know I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head, "you know I've always loved you, everything about you." He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully, "I just wasn't sure whether or not it was mutual," he bit his lip, wanting to say something else, wanting to tell her that he still questioned it, questioned if her emotions ran as deep as his. If what she felt for him ran through her veins like it did his, ran in rhythm with her pulse and curled her toes and made her heart flutter because she did all of those things to him. Just the mere thought of her brought a smile to his lips, but he was rather certain that, though she may have admitted her love during the waves of an orgasm, it wasn't to the extent of what he felt for her.

She caught on to the end of his statement, how there was obviously something he wanted to add, but was too apprehensive to do so.

"You were going to say something else," she mumbled against his chest, her eyes drooping shut for just a moment before jerking back open.

He sighed, running two fingers down the depth of her spine, feeling each vertebra down to her pelvis and following the same pattern back up.

"I was afraid it wasn't mutual," he restated, moving his fingers from the base of her spine to her hair, spinning blonde strands around his fingers, "and that, if it was, the depth wouldn't be the same, that'd I'd love you more than you'd love me. And I'd rather keep our relationship where it was, both best friends and great partners, then jeopardize it because my love for you may have been deeper than your love for me. You're too important to me, and I don't want to lose you."

She felt her body tingle at his words. Like he said, she did always know that he loved her, but that was something completely new to Calleigh, a territory she had yet to venture into. Sure Jake said he loved her here or there, but Calleigh knew that those were just words, and she may have reciprocated them, but even as she said she loved him too she knew it wasn't true, no matter how hard she might have tried to make herself believe it. But with Eric, with Eric it was different. With Eric it rolled off her tongue, fell out without her thinking and ever since he'd gotten shot she found that it was rather difficult to hide her affection for him.

But, apparently she was doing a rather fantastic job considering that, not only with the confirmation that she did indeed love him, he still questioned whether the depth swam as far down as his did.

But oh god it did, you could dive into the deepest depths of the ocean and it still wouldn't be enough, you could fly to the moon and to other galaxies and it still wouldn't be enough.

Calleigh loved Eric Delko, simple as that.

She pulled his lips to hers, hoping he'd understand how sometimes it was hard for her to say such raw things, but that inside her from the tip of her cranium all the way down to joints in her toes, she loved him more than she loved anything else in the world.

But Calleigh was never easy to read, and Eric wasn't the best at picking up cues, so she knew that she had to express what she felt and make it blatantly obvious so Eric wouldn't over think it.

"I was scared," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head between the crevice of his neck and shoulder, "it's scary for me. To feel this way. You're my best friend, and I've already almost lost you so many times before, I couldn't bear us trying something and it not working and me losing you for good," she paused and left a soft kiss on his pulse point, "and I've never felt this way before. This open and vulnerable, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but it just scares me, and I don't want something bad to happen, or for you or me to get hurt."

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her chin so she could face him. He laid an innocent kiss on her lips before pulling back and speaking.

"I know you've been hurt before, and I know you try to put on a front and pretend everything's okay. I've known you for over a decade Cal, I know how you work and I know that this will work, we will work. The only way we wouldn't would be if either one of us kept whatever we were feeling inside and chose to not communicate."  
He kissed her again, though only for a second, and ran his fingers through her hair, "If something's up you just gotta talk to me."

She gave a small smile and nodded, "you're the only person I can truly trust."

"You know I love you Cal," her eyes were deep with emotion and obviously less guarded, "I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

She rested her head on his chest, tossing her arm across him and pulling him closer to him, contemplating her next move because damn, she loved him but this was scary and she knew he'd never hurt her. If anything, it was the one thing she was absolutely sure of.

She placed a soft kiss over his heart, "I know," she responded, her voice soft as silk, warm and trusting, though she had yet to say anything regarding the idea of _them._ Not just whatever this is, whatever's going in between them, this _thing_ they had.

And Eric wasn't offended by her choosing not to comment on it. He knew Calleigh, she just needed a moment to process, and he respected that.

He put one hand under her arm to pull her up to him, "come here."

"God Eric," she whispered running her hands over his chest, his one leg in between both of hers while she latched onto his side and kissed the corner of his lips, grazing hers over his cheek until they met with the bottom of his earlobe, Eric moaning at the warmth of her mouth, the warmth of her breasts grazing against his sides. He took a deep breath, slowly running his hands down from her rib cage to her hips. He swept it over her abdomen and back up to cup her breast, gliding his fingers in circles around the areola, "You're so beautiful Cal," he breathed, his body shivering when she moved her nibbling from his ear back to his neck and then the dip between where his shoulder and collarbone met, sucking hard at the skin.

"Jesus Cal," he moaned, moving his hands back to her hips and pulling her on top of him.

"You're gonna leave a mark," he half laughed.

"I know," her voice vibrated over his warm skin, and he couldn't help but dig his nails into her bottom.

He moved his hands back up to grip her chest, Calleigh moaning at the contact.

"Fuck Cal," he moaned when she bit down, a purple mark beginning to form over his skin, "I'm gonna look like a fucking teenager," he laughed.

She smiled, moving her lips back to his, "that's okay."

He smiled into the kiss, his hands now tangled in her hair, her hands around his neck.

Calleigh could feel a bulge reforming under her and she smiled devilishly. She broke the kiss, then rolled off Eric- much to his dismay- and tossed the blanket aside so she could face him.

Her eyes met his, and she grinned, and damn, Eric knew _exactly_ where she was going with this and it made him shiver. She rolled and straddled him, his member in front of her while she gripped the head with one hand, the shaft with the other.

"Cal, you don't have to-" but his sentence quickly turned into a gasp when he felt her one hand move up and down the shaft, while the other massaged the head, leaving Eric completely paralyzed with pleasure. Not only did it feel good, but the scene was absolutely stunning.

Calleigh staring at him, her eyes no longer as raw as before but still both trusting and filled with a newer, sexier gaze. She grinned when she touched the tip of her tongue to him, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head, and if that wasn't enough, she started swirling her tongue around him, and when he felt the softness of her hands replaced with the warmth of her mouth, he knew he had to stop her because it was going to be over way too fast and right now he wanted to come inside her, burry himself to the hilt, as deep as he could possibly be with her.

And sure, Calleigh Duquesne's mouth around him while he came, shooting 140 calories of pure semen while she swallowed- and she made it very clear that she does- was quite a delectable sight and feeling, but it wasn't coupled with the raw connection and intimacy that radiated between them when they fell together, him catching her, her catching him, and that's what this was about wasn't it? Them, together, and one way or another it was still sexy but right now he needed to be in her, needed to fall with her, needed to show her that he would always be there to catch her, that this was it, she was the one and he wasn't going anywhere, that this wasn't going to ruin them. That the beginning of this new relationship would not end nor jeopardize what they had before, but instead enhance what was to come.

He somehow found the strength to mumble her name, while grasping her thighs, "this is going to be over too fast. Right now I want to be with you, I _need_ to be with you."

Her cheeks flushed red but Eric's voice was hoarse and filled with passion and need and how could she deny him that? After everything that's happened and everything that he's done for her, after the way he accepted her when she unwittingly mumbled 'I love you.'?

She nodded, giving one last kiss to the tip of his head, the precome slightly coating her lips, while she found the strength to lift herself up and slowly sink down on him, the both of them moaning at the contact. Eric's hands remained on her thighs, scratching at her pale skin while she began to move with him, began to ride him, and absolutely nothing was sexier than this. And just the sight of her, the way her hair fell down around her in a messy wave that indicated she'd been thoroughly fucked, the way her titties bounced and the way she closed her eyes while a devilish smile took form with her swollen lips, and _god_ , Eric wanted to close his eyes because it was getting difficult to pay attention to more than just the warm, wet feel of her tightness, but he refused.

This was a sight that was reserved for him and only him, and he'd do whatever it took to cherish it, to implant it into his mind and have it everywhere he went because she was fucking beautiful, and he loved knowing the glow that radiated across her features while she rode him existed because he was with her, he was inside her.

But right now, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. And they drooped shut, the picture of her tattooed on the back of his eyelids while he felt a low rippling sensation in his abdomen.

But he promised himself that he would only fall with her. He had her bottom cupped with one hand, and her back with the other, his nails digging deep against her, pulling her lips down to his while the new position caused his hips to grind over her clit, making her moan and Eric used that to his advantage, slithering his tongue like a surreptitious snake, and wasn't _everything_ about their current situation surreptitious anyways?

He felt his heartbeat begin to grow more rapid, and he knew he was close, knew she was close, so he placed the hand from her back in between them, two fingers stopping her core from grinding against him, and instead pinching and rolling her, and with two more thrusts she was gone, biting down on his lower lip and moaning his name, suddenly tasting copper mixed with salt, but at the moment there were too many sensations going through her body for her to actually comprehend what produced the metallic taste.

And Eric, when her teeth bit down, he was gone too, feeling warm liquid leak from his bottom lip, and _damn_ did he find that sexy.

They fell together, Calleigh still on top of him, both panting, their breaths intune and their hearts beating as one.

"Jesus Cal," he breathed, kissing the crown of her forehead, swiping away the trace of blood he left with the pad of his thumb.

"Shit sorry," she whispered, slightly embarrassed at the blood that was still oozing from his lip, and from the looks of it, the abrasion probably wouldn't heal for another few days.

"Nah," Eric grinned, closing his eyes and running his hands along her back, "it's sexy. Marks are most definitely sexy."

she smiled and sucked at the wound in an attempt to make it feel better.

He pulled her away and she looked to him while he spoke, "you know what else is sexy?"

"Hmm?"  
"You. Everything about you."

Her love sick grin mirrored his, and she moved to pick herself up off him, but he stopped her, holding her against his chest, the both of them connected in the deepest way possible, him in her, her on him.

"I just wanna lay like this for a minute, unless the position is uncomfortable."

She smiled and left a kiss on the side of his lips, keep her mouth there while she spoke, her breath running goosebumps across his skin even though the both of them had an extremely elevated body temperature and were both sweating.

"I'm not gonna take it back," she breathed. She kissed him, though this time soft and languid, the warm after effects settling and the hot, sweaty _need_ , that was there just moments ago had finally been filled.

"I love you," she repeated, though this time she was entirely conscious of it, the words easily rolling off her tongue for Eric to catch with his own, and he didn't have to say anything else, because she knew, she'd always had.

And Jesus they were so fucked, but neither apparently cared, because when Eric _eventually_ let Calleigh roll off of him, she stayed with her head on his chest, her knees cradling his one leg, while leaving warm, loving, open mouth kisses across his chest. And they'd been in this position so many times before, but tonight was different. Tonight marked a new milestone in their relationship and yes sex - _making love-_ was always good between the two of them, but tonight it jumped to an entirely new level.

Calleigh fell asleep first, but then again she usually did, and Eric loved to watch her, trace invisible patterns along her side until he felt his eyes begin to droop. He pressed his lips to her temple and laced their hands together, finally falling asleep and feeling at peace.


End file.
